


El carril de los recuerdos

by PumpkinBird



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinBird/pseuds/PumpkinBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon compara su vida con una montaña rusa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El carril de los recuerdos

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Memory Lane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268340) by [PumpkinBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinBird/pseuds/PumpkinBird)



**El carril de los recuerdos**

Así que está era y había sido su vida, más parecida a una montaña rusa de la que ya estaba cansado. Habían sido más bajadas que subidas, y la peor parte es que después de subir siempre hay que bajar. Mejor dicho, después de cada subida, hay una caída.

Había caído en tantas cosas durante sus escasos 25 años de vida y estaba seguro que durante todo ese tiempo no había aprendido nada, pues la montaña rusa seguía funcionando y en el horizonte no se veía el final. Pero constantemente Brendon se sentaba en la habitación solitaria, sobre la cama con aroma a colonia masculina, a rememorar su pasado repitiéndose que quizá y solo quizá, haciendo esto podría encontrar algo que le demostrara que claro que aprendió algo.

Siempre iniciaba pensando en Ryan. El color de sus ojos que antes le parecía único ahora parece ser monótono, sin nada grandioso, especial o perfecto. O la forma de sus labios que antes creía simulaba un corazón no parece más que unos labios comunes y corrientes de los cuales siempre salieron palabras que lo terminarían por sumir más y más en ese juego en el que se había convertido su vida. Ryan, con sus ojos normales y comunes labios, era dueño de una de las más hipócritas sonrisas que había conocido. Siempre había sido un mentiroso.

Se habían conocido en el colegio cuando Brendon se mudó al pueblo. Ryan era la clase de chico que podría ser el campeón o el perdedor depende cómo él lo quisiera, se modificaba a su antojo y parecía tener mil y un mascaras que utilizaba a su conveniencia. Como por ejemplo, la forma con la que dejaba su flequillo caer sobre sus ojos cuando necesitaba que el mundo dejara de girar solo para él, o la forma en que lo peinaba hacia ariba en un mohicano cuando quería ser extrovertido, coqueteando con las chicas incluso sabiendo que Brendon le estaba tomando de la mano. Al principio esto solo hacía que él se sintiera mal consigo mismo, pues era obvio que debía de haber algo mal en él, quizá no era lo suficientemente genial, o divertido, o guapo para Ryan, quizá Ryan merecía algo mejor que él. Por eso en lugar de enojarse con su novio cada vez que lo descubría engañándolo, Brendon era quien terminaba disculpándose por nunca ser suficiente.

A Ryan le gustaba tomar a Brendon de la mano y susurrarle “ _Te quiero_ ” en el oído, palabras que le hacían cosquillas en el corazón al más chico, haciéndolo sentir soñado como si ese feo pueblo fuera el país de nunca jamás, de donde Brendon nunca jamás quería irse.

Era graciosa la forma con la que Ryan se hacía pasar por la chica de la relación frente a Brendon, le gustaban los detalles y siempre se despedía de él todas las noches con un “ _Duerme, yo seguiré queriéndote cuando despiertes_ ”, pero cuando llegaba la mañana siguiente Ryan era alguien distinto, le gritaba al más chico las cosas en las que era malo, y le gustaba recalcar cada imperfección para que Brendon terminara llorando y pidiendo perdón.

Todo el mundo sabía que Ryan Ross no le traería nada bueno, que no era bueno para él. Todo el mundo excepto Brendon.

Como aquel escándalo en el verano de hace 9 años, cuando Brendon descubrió a Ryan haciéndolo con Emma Miller en el cuarto de Ryan, en la misma cama donde él le había jurado tanta veces que cuando el día terminara, seguiría amándolo.

Todos en el pueblo se enteraron sobre lo que había pasado, y el lunes en el colegio todo el mundo siguió hablando de ello.

_-¿Escuchaste que Brendon Urie descubrió a su novio haciéndolo con Emma?_

_-Pobre chico, y el que parece tan dulce…_

_-Más bien creo que es idiota, era de esperarse que tarde o temprano descubriera a Ryan._

Ese día Ryan había sido quién gritó palabras horribles que se cobran caro, le gritó que se largara, que era un estorbo. Le gritó que no lo quería para más que para tenerlo en la cama, que ya era hora de que ocupara su lugar. Y Brendon solo lloró, y luego vomitó.

Vomitó un montón de lágrimas amargas y pedazos de corazones rotos, se quebró tanto y tan fuerte que esa noche rogó por la muerte. Ese fue el verano en el que Brendon dejo de vestir sonrisas y camisas de manga corta, ese fue el verano en que su cuerpo se llenó de cicatrices de la navaja de la rasuradora.

Por supuesto que llegó el otoño tan solo unas semanas después y con el llego Ryan a tocarle a la puerta con un ramo de rosas y el brillo hermoso de sus lindos ojos. Y por supuesto que Brendon lloró y se arrojó a sus brazos, y Ryan lo llenó de besos y disculpas y regalos. Pero Ryan jamás trató de pegar las piezas rotas de Brendon, solo las pisoteó un poco más.

Ese chico fue una de las partes más crueles de su vida, la manera en la que lo trataba y lo hacía sentir. Se conocieron a los 16 y rompieron a los 17, casi 18. Un día después Ryan ya andaba engañando a su nueva novia. Un año después, Brendon seguía enamorado de él.

Es algo fácil de entender, ese chico había sido su primer amor y el primer amor es algo que difícilmente se olvida. Se supone que tu primer beso debe ser algo hermoso e inigualable, porque así debe ser; y que tu primera vez debe ser hacer el amor y no solo tener sexo.

Brendon le había dado todas sus primeras veces a Ryan, se las había regalado en una caja repleta de ilusiones que a Ryan no le importó aplastar. Ryan también le dio muchas cosas a Brendon, pero le quitó muchas más: Le quito su primer beso que merecía fuera hermoso, le quito la virginidad, y le quito la felicidad.

Y le dejo muchas cicatrices gravadas en la piel.

Spencer siempre decía que las cosas hechas siempre se pagan. Al principio Brendon rogaba porque así fuera, pero nunca pasó. Nunca nadie le devolvió las cosas que se había llevado Ryan Ross.

La siguiente gran subida en su vida fue Dallon Weekes, en la universidad. Tenía unos ojos azules tan azules y tan profundos que sentía se perdería en ellos para no volver más, y vaya si tenía razón.

Dallon era jugador de futbol en el equipo de la universidad y tenía el record de ser un rompe corazones. Pero todo cambió cuando conoció a Brendon, aquel chico roto que parecía esconder todas las tristezas detrás de sus ojos. Pronto Dallon dejo todo lo demás para intentar recomponer a Brendon, a palabras de él, porque:

_“Tú eres perfecto, Bren, no dejes que nada ni nadie te haga creer lo contrario”_

Dallon lo llevaba a comer hamburguesas y le hacía sonreír sin medida, logró recomponer en tan solo 3 meses lo que Ryan hizo en casi dos años. Pudo arreglar con cinta adhesiva el desastre que era su corazón.

Brendon lo iba a ver a los partidos y Dallon siempre estaba feliz de verlo, le saludaba desde la cancha y todo el mundo se moría de amor ante la feliz pareja.

Dallon no parecía ser nada de lo que todo el mundo decía, no era un mujeriego, ni un rompe corazones, ni un idiota que te restriega en la cara la poca cosa que eres. Dallon siempre se encargó de hacerle sentir especial, abrazándolo y besándole la nuca y cantándole para dormir.

Las chicas y algunos chicos resultaban tenerle demasiada envidia a Brendon, demasiada envidia a la forma con la que Dallon lo miraba, demasiada para ser sana. Pero hubo alguien que se obsesionó tanto con la perfecta relación de Brendon y Dallon, que lo que hizo fue volver a quebrar los pedacitos que Dallon se había tardado tanto en volver a unir.

Para hacerlo no tuvo que hacer más que difundir un viejo video guardado en su computador. Fue la cosa más egoísta, malvada, e inhumana de mandar a Brendon al fondo otra vez.

El video tenía una duración de 5 minutos y su protagonista, adivinan, era Brendon. La cámara estaba escondida por lo que hasta ese momento él no sabía de la existencia de ese archivo. La escuela entera lo recibió en sus páginas de Facebook y cuentas de Hotmail, todo la universidad lo hizo, todos, incluso Dallon. Y cuando Brendon también lo recibió ya era demasiado tarde. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y cerró la laptop de un golpe, sintiendo el corazón hacérsele añicos.

El video mostraba a Ryan dándole órdenes para que dejara de llorar y no usara los dientes, en el video también se escuchaban los gemidos de Ryan y la forma tan sucia con la que le besaba. Le jalaba del pelo y le obligaba a abrir la boca. El video también mostraba a Ryan exigiéndole a Brendon que se volteara y se pusiera en 4, su vos tan ronca, y tan vulgar, y tan malditamente abusiva. Tan solo duraba 5 minutos, pero esos 5 minutos fueron suficientes para volverle a destruir la vida.

La peor parte no fueron los murmullos en el colegio, ni las miradas de asco y de aberración. La peor parte fue ver a Dallon besándose con una chica cuando recién llegó al colegio. Le dolió la manera con la que le miró de arriba abajo, como si estuviera sucio, y Brendon se rompió aún más mientras le rogaba que le dejara darle una explicación. Pero Dallon se sentía engañado y no quiso escuchar. Al menos esa vez los dos terminaron lastimados.

Después de eso Dallon y él jamás volvieron a hablarse, el primero ni siquiera era capaz de verle en el pasillo. Por supuesto que Weekes siguió penando que Brendon lo había engañado, y por sentirse herido nunca dejo que éste intentara explicarle si quiera lo que en realidad había pasado.

Al mes con una semana, Dallon ya volvía a ir todas las noches a fiestas, a acostarse con cada hoyo que se le pusiera en el camino, a beber hasta emborracharse para no recordar nada al día siguiente. Dallon volvió a usar su vieja reputación de mujeriego. Ahora salía con la líder de las porristas y todos en la universidad sabían que tenía dos novias más.

Spencer solía decir que todas las cicatrices se curan. Pero esto nunca pareció ser cierto para Brendon.

Aún seguía sentando en esa cama que apestaba a colonia barata que alguien alguna vez le regaló, y como todos los días su mente seguía recordando cada tropiezo y cada caída, cada risa y cada llanto. Aún podía meter la tapa de una pluma en el casete para regresarlo todo, para volver al principio. A los “ _Te quiero_ ” de Ryan Ross y a los besos de Dallon Weekes.

Regresaba al inicio solo para recordarse a sí mismo que ésta era su vida y que siempre había sido así, con las altas que siempre traen consigo caídas libres, con los malos momentos y los pocos buenos que puede recordar. Con Ryan Ross y Dallon Weekes y todas las cicatrices que le dejaron.

 

Spencer solía decir que las cicatrices se curan y que quienes las hacen lo pagan. Pero Brendon sigue dudándolo, y sigue dando marcha atrás en sus pasos con la esperanza de encontrar que ha aprendido algo después de tantos tropiezos, de tantos intentos. Pero sigue sin encontrarlo.


End file.
